


Ang Bagong Bokalista

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Asexual Placido Penitente, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Happy Ending, Juanito is generally an asshole but is really nice towards Placido, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: Nag-quit ulit ang bokalista ng bandang Salabat. Makukumbinsi kayâ ni Juanito ang kaniyang jowa na mag-sub?
Relationships: Juanito Pelaez/Placido Penitente
Kudos: 4





	Ang Bagong Bokalista

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally been years since my last one-shot penilaez. It's about time I write another one. Hope you enjoy this Valentine's special treat!
> 
> Before you guys expect to read about gigs and concerts and songs and band life… ako rin, nag-expect ako. Pero hindi pala doon ang patutunguhan ng kuwento. Maybe for a different fic. There's a few band history, but this fic is more of a coming out story. Sana mabigyan ko ng hustisya ito, as an allo ally, na nakikiisa sa mga kaibigan kong aces.
> 
> **Re: Mild Language:** The fic has a some swear words, at medyo paulit-ulit nababanggit ang salitang sex. Mention of blowjob and handjob once. Don't worry, walang anything graphic.

“Juanits, may nag-e-mail sa ‘kin. Gusto kayo i-book.” Hindi tinanggal ni Macaraig ang mga mata mula sa kaniyang iPad habang dinudutdot ang screen. “Band of the Night. Heard of that?”

Napanganga lang si Juanito. “Putragis! ‘Yung ba sa… sa me Indayog Cafe?”

Lahat ng indie bands, iyon ang pinapangarap na entablado. Sakto lang ang bayad, presyong may-dignidad kahit amateur. Libreng tsibog at unli toma pa hanggang hatinggabi. Malaki ‘yung space, parang mini concert na rin ang datíng. Tuwing Biyernes ang performances ng Band of the Night sa Indayog cafe. Tiyak palaging maraming tao. Baka may matsambahan ding big-shot na hebigat talent agent.

“Kaso, beks, ‘lam mo naman, ba’t ‘di ako maka-oo agad, ‘no?”

“Teka, alam mo na ‘yung—”

“Oo, gago! Siyempre, te-text ako ni Sandoval about it. Unlike you, na napaka-unprofessional!”

“Hoy! Siya kayâ nagsimula ng—”

Itinaas ni Macaraig ang isang kamay. “Juanito Pelaez.” Kalmado ang boses niya, ngunit kinilabutan pa rin si Juanito sa malutong na pagkabigkas ng buong pangalan. Akala mo, parang nanay. Iyon nga minsan biro nila sa banda, na mas nanay pa siya kaysa sa mga totoong ermats nila. E ganu’n lang talaga si Macaraig, kahit maliit at mahinahon. Siya ang ismol pero teribol— este, terror manager.

Hindi pa rin nakatingin si Macaraig sa kaniya habang nagsasalita. “Look, beks. Alam ko, friends táyo, but, as the manager of this band…”

Ayan na, handang-handa nang masopla si Juanito. Nag-iisip na siya kung paano niya maipagtatanggol ang sarili. Ito na ang pangalawang beses na nag-quit ang vocalist ng bandang Salabat. Una si Isagani, na inaway niya. Pangalawa si Sandoval, na inaway din niya. Basta, nagkainitan ng ulo. Nagbatuhan ng masasakit na salita. Sa madaling sabi, nagkapersonalan. Nauwi sa split. Sina Tadeo, Pecson, at Basilio ang taga-awat, pero huli na ang lahat.

“Tapós na ako sa ‘yo. Tapós na ‘ko dito.” Iyon ang huling sabi ni Isagani. Matagal nag-inactive ang Salabat mula nang mawala siya at naghahanap pa sila ng bagong singer. Lubos na nalungkot si Basilio, dahil kaibigang matalik si Isagani. Pinapili pa nga siya ni Juanito, kung si Isagani o ang banda. Dahil ayaw niya ng gulo, ilang buwan ding naglaho si Basiliong nagpapalamig ng ulo.

Nang maipakilala nina Pecson at Tadeo si Sandoval, doon lang ulit bumalik ang kanilang gitaristang naglaho. Kahit hindi gusto ni Juanito ang style ni Sandoval (na malamig ang boses), pumayag na lang siya para lang maka-sign up ang Salabat sa isang music competition sa USTe. Dahil hindi magkatugma-tugma sa kung anong pambatong kanta ang ilalaban, isa na namang away iyon. 

"Magbato-bato-pick na lang kayo, guys!" hirit ni Tadeo, habang tinu-tune ang bass guitar.

“Hindi! Ayoko na! Pagód na ako, Juanito. Ang hírap mong intindihin! Ayoko na, hindi ko na káya ‘yang init ng ulo mo at ‘yang bibig mo!” Iyon ang huling sabi ni Sandoval, sabay walk-out. 

Tinuro ni Pecson ang drumstick kay Juanito. "Ika, aram mo? (Ikaw, alam mo?) Sumosobra ka na ha!" 

Naaalala pa rin ni Juanito ang mga araw na nagkanda-letse-letse ang Salabat. At bigla niyang naririnig ulit ang boses ni Macaraig, na nagsasalita pa rin pala. Nahila siya mula sa mga guniguni at hindi na naintindihan ang sinasabi ng kaibigan.

“... and so, there. Keri? Kasi, Juanito, napaka-simple lang, ok? All I’m asking is, if ayaw mo makipagbati, then I have no choice. ‘Di ba? So what do you want?”

“Teka, sorry, medyo naligaw ako. Ano ulit ‘yun?”

Malakas na hinampas ni Macaraig ang balikat ni Juanito. “Gago, ‘di ka talaga nakikinig, ‘no? Sabi ko lang, go find a new singer before Thursday! Kung gusto mong tumugtug do’n ang Salabat, find a way.”

* * *

“As if ganu’n lang kadali! Amputa!”

Nakahilata sa sofa si Juanito, nakataas ang mga kamay na nakapatong sa likod ng kaniyang ulo. Nakataas din ang mga paa sa ibabaw ng patungan ng sofa.

“Putsa, may exam pa ‘kong poproblemahin. ‘Tápos, ‘to? Shit! Lilinisin ko nga pala ang BMW ni dad sa Friday… Fuck! Uuuuuuuuuugh! Putang ina!”

Tahimik na lumapit si Placido, at kusang ibinaba niya ang mga paa ni Juanito para makaupo. Ibinalik niya at ipinatong ang mga paa ng kasintahan sa patungan ulit.

“Babe… Placidings… Ano na…”

“Ano ga balak mo? Ikaw kasi, e kainit ng ulo e! Kung ‘di mo inasar, e ‘di wala ka sanang pinoproblema ngay-on, 'di ga?”

Tama naman. Iyon nga ang dahilan bakit tumiwalag sina Isagani at Sandoval. Maliit na bagay, napalaki. Simple lang naman ang napagtalunan nila. ‘Yung band name. Oras at schedule ng praktis. Saan magpapraktis. Mismanagement ng kaperahan. Pagtanggap sa mga gig at invites. At marami pang miskomunikasyon. Mga ‘di-pagkakaunawaan na si Juanito madalas ang pasimuno. Oo, matigas ang ulo niya, pero gusto niya naman masunod dito. Siya bumuo ng banda, idea niya ‘to, bakit hindi siya masusunod? Palagi na lang siyang inuutusan, dinidiktahan ng pamilya. Itong pagbabanda ang tanging bagay na walang impluwensiya ng mga Pelaez sa kaniyang búhay. Sa kagustuhan niyang makontrol ang bawat kibo’t galaw ng banda, talagang meron siyang nasasagka. Ngunit hindi niya iyon aaminin, kayâ ang tanging hirit na lang niya kay Placido:

“Ano ba ‘yan! Ba’t mo ‘ko inaaway? Jowa ang kailangan ko. Kakampi! Sanggang-dikit! Dami-dami ko nang iniisip…”

“Ay sus, tigilan mo nga ako!”

“Babe… Paano kung… ikaw na lang? Para ‘di ko na awayin ang singer ng Salabat. O ‘di ba!”

“Ay, ako ba’y hinahamon mo?”

“Ngingiti na ‘yaaaan~ Tatawa na ‘yaaaan~”

“Sumbi, gusto mo?” Pabirong nakaamba na si Placido, nakabungisngis nga.

“Suntukin mo labi ko gamit labi mo, game?”

“A—”

Bumangon si Juanito at mabilisang hinagkan ang pisngi ni Placido, tsaka bumalik ulit sa pagkakahiga.

“Ayan, mas makakaisip na ‘ko. Thanks.”

“Ano ga…” Matinis ang kaniyang boses, sabay irap, pero kitâng-kitâ ang kurot ng kilig sa mga mata ng Batangueño. “Ulol ka talaga,” bulong pa niya. “Ano ga? May napasok ga diyaan sa kukote mo? Ha?”

“Teka lang, ano ba! Alam mong mahina talaga thinking skills ko!” Nakatingala si Juanito sa kisame, pinapanood ang pag-ikot ng bentilador. “Siguro kailangan ko ng sex para mas magka-idea. Ipasa mo knowledge mo sa ‘kin. Parang nu’ng panahon ng Greeks.”

“Ha?! Saan naman nanggaling ‘yon?! Mag-isip ka laang, anong sex-sex!” Napatayô agad si Placido, at natumbang-gumulong sa sahig si Juanito. Palakad-lakad na si Placido, tila ‘di mapakali. Kagat-kagat ang kuko sa hintuturo, pauli-uli siya sa sala.

“Babe?”

“Ano?!”

“Um… ok ka lang ba?”

Napatingin lang si Placido. Namumuo na ang mga luha, handang bumasag sa kaniyang namumulang mukha. Napatayô na rin si Juanito sa lapag upang lumapit, pero si Placido naman ang humakbang palayo.

“Uy? Sorry na. OA na ba mga rants ko? Ang immature ko, o sige. Tama ka, ‘di dapat mainit ulo ko. Nawala pa tuloy si Sandoval. Mas mag-iisip na ‘ko, pramis.”

“Hindi.” Sa wakas, nagsalita na siya. “Hindi ‘yon.”

“Ok, ‘di na kita pipilitin maging singer ng—”

“Hindi rin ‘yan.”

“Teka, so ibig sabihin, pumapayag ka maging—”

“Ayoko ng sex, Juanito!”

Dumagan ang katahimikan. Parang higanteng kamay na bumalot sa kanila. Kumapal ang hangin, punô ng tensiyon at alanganing awra.

“I’m sorry, biro lang ‘yon.” Nahanap na rin ni Juanito ang kaniyang boses. Hindi niya alam na ganoon na pala kabigat ang datíng ng panunukso. “Placido, pramis, ‘di na ako magbibiro ng ganu’n. Sorry na, Placido…”

“Hindi, hindi mo naiintindihan…”

“Ang alin?”

“Hindi laang ngay-on ang tinutukoy ko ga. Ayaw ko talaga.”

“Placido, ok lang tala—”

“Hindi! Hindi nga!”

“Ang alin ba?”

“Hindi mo ga ako naiintindihan? Ayaw ko talaga! Hindi ako mahilig sa gayun e.”

“Placido, ok nga lang. Walang kaso kung wala ka sa mood.”

“Hindiiiiiiiiii…”

“Ay, ano ba ‘yang sinasabi mo? Lalo kitang ‘di nage-gets.”

“Ayoko ng sex. Hindi ako… Hindi…”

“Narinig ko nga ‘yon. Hindi nga kita kakantutin, pramis!”

“...Kahit kailan?”

“Teka, kahit kailan?”

“O see? ‘Di mo ‘ko gets!”

“Teka teka, taympers naman! Ano ba nasa isip mo, babe? Masyado kang napapraning. Ang pula na ng ilong mo o.”

Pumupula nga ang ilong ni Placido, lalo na kapag paiyak na. Huminga siyang malalim bago ipinagtapat:

“Juanito… Asexual ako.”

Katahimikan. Naghihintayan sila, inaasahang may magsasalita, pero nagkatitigan lang silang dalawa, at ang mga mata nang nagbatuhan ng “Ano?” “Ano ga” “Ano nga?” “Anong ano nga?” “Ikaw ang ano!” “Anong ano ga?!”

“Ano, ‘yun na ‘yun?” Si Juanito.

“Anong ‘yun na ‘yun? Nilalait mo ga ako?”

“Hindi, hindi, ang sa ‘kin lang… Magsasabi ka ng word na ‘di ko gets. Explain mo naman, babe! Alam mo namang slow po ako.”

“Ano… Ay, pano ga sabihin na maiintindihan mo… A sige, ganire. Naalala mo ga, noong dapat unang first kiss natin? ‘Ka ko, ‘di ako kumportable pa. Sabi mo, next time na laang ga, kung kailan ako handa…”

“Hinintay naman kita! Six months after maging táyo na nu’n.”

“Oo nga, teka! Huwag ka munang sumabat kasi! Ang… asexual… siguro parang ganu’n na hindi? Teka! Teka, teka, makinig ka. Juanito, sana, ano, maintindihan mo ga, ‘di ako kumportable sa ganu’n, sa ganu’n na… ka-intimate level ng pisikalan? Gets ga? Ok na ako sa kiss-kiss, at gusto ko ‘yon paminsan-minsan. Pati holding hands, at yakap, ok naman ako diyaan. Pero sa sex… Juanito, malabo… Talagang malabo. Hindi ko nakikita sarili ko na ganu’n ga.”

“Baka mababa lang libido mo?”

“Hindi, hindi, iba ire. Hindi mo mahihintay lumipas laang ng ilang buwan, at “ok” na ga ako. Hindi ako biglang gaganahan makipag-sex. Naiisip ko na 'to, matagal na. Bago pa tayo ga. Mas alam ko na rin ngay-on, hindi ito mood laang. Hindi phase ga. Pagkatao talaga. Bahagi ng pagiging Placido ga. Hindi ako… Hindi interesado ga? Hindi interesado sa pakikipagtalik. Kahit na… kahit na mahal na mahal kita. Hindi iyon ang hinahanap ko sa isang relasyon. Siguradong-sigurado na ako dito. Ganire talaga 'ko.”

Napakunot ng noo si Juanito at sinabing, “Teka, hindi ko alam ba't ka naiiyak? E siguradong-sigurado naman ako sa ‘yo ha.”

Nagulat si Placido, pero bago siya makasalita, pinangunahan na agad siya.

“Aaminin ko, hindi ko pa ‘to masyadong naiintindihan, babe, pero… Tingin mo ba na sex lang habol ko sa ‘yo? Masarap kang kausap, matalino, matino. Guwapo. At sobrang kyut kapag nagsusungit! Kahit mataray ka sa ‘kin, alam kong nagpapakatotoo ka lang. Hindi mo pa ba alam na minahal kita dahil sa personality mo, at kung paano mo ako iniitindi at tinutulungan maging mas matinong tao rin? Hindi naman kita jinowa dahil sa sex appeal o fuckability rate mo.”

“Fuckability rate?!”

“Basta, Placidings, gusto kita. Sinabi ko na ‘yun sa ‘yo kahit nu’ng tinataboy mo pa ‘ko nu’ng 2nd year táyo. Kung asexual ka, e ‘di asexual ka. Ikaw pa rin ang Placido na mahal ko.”

“Juanito…”

“At, hindi na mauulit ‘yung mga hirit kong ganu’n. Sorry talaga, ‘di ko alam na ilàng ka pala sa mga paandar ko na ganu’n. I’ll be more careful, pramis?”

“Wait, sinasabi mo ba na, ok ka lang na ace ako? Tanggap mo ako? Na kahit wala kang mapapalang blowjob o handj—”

“Teka, ano ‘yung ace?”

“Asexual nga! Interchangeabol kasi ‘yon!”

“A… Ang dami ko pa talagang ‘di gets, sorry. Pero, babe, tutulungan mo naman ako, ‘di ba? Best teacher kitâ e!” Sabay kiliti kay Placido, na humagalpak nang humagalpak, at pareho na silang nasa sahig, mabungisngis at mamawis-mawis.

Nang tumila na sila sa kakatawa, niyakap ni Placido si Juanito. Mahigpit. Mainit. Punô ng pagmamahal. Tumulo ang mga luha, ngunit hindi sa lungkot. Galak ang bumabalot sa kanilang magsingirog.

“P-Placido? Puwede bang…”

“Oo ga, sige na. Payag na ako maging bokalista.”

“Teka, ha, ano— Talaga ba?! Hindi ‘yun ang dapat kong itatanong pero—hoy, wala nang bawian? Seryoso ‘yan?”

“Ha? E ano ga dapat itatanong mo?”

“Kung puwede ko bang hagkan noo mo? Lapad kasi e. Ang kyut!”

Tumango lang si Placido, mahinang napakahagikgik. “Ala e, ‘di na tayo puwedeng magbabag. Lagot ang banda!”

“Ikaw ha, advance mag-isip. Away agad, e kakayakap mo lang sa ‘kin?”

Diniin ni Juanito ang mga labi sa noo ni Placido. Pagkahalik, hinigpitan pa niya ang pag-akap, tsaka ipinatong ang ulo sa balikat ni Placido. “Sabihin mo lang kung ayaw mo na ng ganito.”

Pero hinigpitan din ni Placido ang pag-akap. “Ayos laang, dine ka muna. Ayaw pa kitang bitiwan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bukod sa research on asexuality, nag-research din ako ng Tagalog-Batangas na dialect para kay Placido. I'll also add other words here na baka hindi na familiar ang younger readers because these are words I have heard band people use when I was in elementary.
> 
> \- Babag: (Tag. Batangas) away  
> \- Ermats: (kolokyal, baliktaran) nanay  
> \- Hebigat: (kolokyal, portmanteau) heavy + bigat; bigatin  
> \- Masopla: (kolokyal) From the Spanish word "sopla," meaning "to blow." Blow, as in "pumutok." Figurative language siya. Other similar expressions include: masabon, masita, mabengga, mapagsabihan, makutya  
> \- Paulit-ulit (Tag. Batangas) paikot-ikot  
> \- Salabat: Yes, their band name is named after ginger tea. There's a reason, but that's for a different fic.  
> \- Sanggang-dikit: (Idiomatic expression) Magkasundo sa lahat ng bagay  
> \- Sumbit: (Tag. Batangas) suntok  
> \- Toma: (kolokyal) inom  
> \- Tsibog: (kolokyal) kain


End file.
